


How To Do Paperwork

by RuGrimm



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Godly Team Cosplay, Slacking Off, Staplers are dangerous, Teaching, trickery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4417721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuGrimm/pseuds/RuGrimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a month of a certain red reaper slacking off, William has finally had enough. Something has to be done, and he decides it's time to teach the redhead a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Do Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> This incredibly short work was inspired by the Cosplay by the Godly Team's skit: A Day at the Office. I hope you all enjoy it, and I am proud to announce that I will posting a Chp.3 for When You're In Paris by next Thursday and hopefully a Chp. 3 to Love's Reach by next Friday. We'll see how that goes. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! :D

William was frankly tired of it. A man's patience could only go so far.

Once again, the infamous Grell Sutcliff had failed to turn in his paperwork for the millionth time that month. Usually, he said nothing for the redhead had always managed to get his paperwork done in the past. Despite his annoying personality, he was actually quite the 'deadly effecient reaper'. William had begrudgingly tolerated his antics, seeing that Grell had always kept up with his work.

However, now he was beginning to slack off, and such manerisms would not be tolerated in the workplace. If that was the case, he would suspend the Shinigami. After all, that had worked well the last time he had gone astray with the 'Jack the Ripper' case.

Slickened, polished shoes walked down the constantly busy hallways of the floor's London Division. They approached the pine door of a private office marked by golden letters: Stucliff, Grell N..

A gloved hand turned the door knob, opening the door and allowing a barrage of vermilion to attack dual-ringed eyes of green and yellow. Everything was read, and when his eyes met an item that was no sold in red, he realized that the redhead had gone as far to either use a red permenant marker to color it in or soak it in blood...

He had to hand it to the redhead; if he put this much effort into turning everything red, he would have been as legendary as the Undertaker. Then again, he would sooner off himself a second time than deal with the redhead being a legendary Shinigami. Scythe forbid it all went to his head.

"Dispatch member, Grell Sutcliff, what are you doing?"

Grell looked up, nearly swooning at the sight of his favorite, suit-clad reaper. "Oh, William~! Why have I earned such a rare visit to my humble abode?"

William's brow twitched as he closed the door behind him and frowned deeply at the sight of paperwork neatly stacked on the floor beside his desk. Atop the desk was Grell, stretched out with a pillow and a sleeping mask on his forehead. "You did not answer my question, Officer Sutcliff."

"Oh please, I've told you on multiple occasions: call me Grell. We're far past an acquaintance status. I mean, is it too much to ask you to call me by my own name?" he huffed, pouting as he sat up.

"Officer Sutcliff!"

Sighing, Grell let the coat he had been using as a blanket slide off into the red, fuzzy roll-around chair nearby. "I guess it can't be helped. Will you ever return my declarations of love, or am I left to wallow in the sorrow in which made me? Ahn~!"

"Sutcliff, I will not ask you again," he snapped, jaw clenching impatiently.

"Fine, fine~! I just grew a bit sleepy, darling. A girl needs her beauty sleep, after all. Don't you agree, my Chilly-Willy?"

Brow twitching, he adjusted his glasses as he refused to take a single step forward or backward from where he stood halfway between the desk and the door. "I do not understand why this pertains to the two hundred and fourty-seven unfiled documents you have refused to turn in this past twenty-six days."

"I'm just bored~! Paperwork is boring~! I'd rather go see my darling Sebas-chan~! I love him~! And he is in desperate need of my love~!" he crooned, placing the back of his gloved hand to his forehead.

A vein popped out of the supervisor's head at the sight of a plushie that looked exactly like that damnable demon. "Demons are incapable of love."

"Not my dearest Bassie~!" he giggled, now off the desk as he held the plushie away from him with a stupid grin plastered on his face like cheap wallpaper.

With a moment's notice, the pole of pruning shears darted through the air, and the blade of William's scythe impaled the damned plushie's head to the wall. Seeing the stuffing sticking out of the empty demon plushie's brain brought great amusement to the supervisor, although it did not show on his ever stoic face. He retracted his scythe, taking great pride in the startled wail of the redhead.

"My Bassie!"

William picked up a stack of papers and set them on the desk with a loud 'THWACK!" echoing in the small office. "Grell Sutcliff, sit down."

The look William gave him instantly made the redhead nervous, and he fell quiet as he sat down in the chair and stared stupidly at his boss looming over him. His heart was racing, a crimson blush lining his cheeks.

"Now, if you manage to stamp this stack of paperwork, you may do whatever it is that you wish."

"Anything I wish?" he squeaked, swallowing as his gaze started falling to William's nether-regions.

Noticing his gaze, William's brow twitched with an annoyed sigh. "Yes, anything you wish."

Smiling, he turned to the paperwork before his grin faded, and he looked at William with a strange, confused expression. "But...Will..you didn't give me anything to stamp the paperwork with..."

"I know."

"Then...how am I supposed to stamp this paperwork?"

Sighing, he grabbed the back of Grell's neck, causing the redhead to tense with wide eyes. He leaned real close, making the shorter believe he was coming in for a kiss. Closing his eyes, Grell puckered his lips before his face cruely met the paperwork on the desk.

"You stamp this page like so. And then you stamp this stack here," he replied cooly, smashing Grell's face into another stack of paperwork. He then paused, taking Grell's glasses off quickly and setting them aside before giving the tiniest smirks. "Then repeat as necessary."

He began smashing Grell's face into the paperwork repeatedly before he paused, Grell squeaking with wide eyes. "W-Will! I don't think this is h-how you do paperwork!"

Stepping away from the reaper, William adjusted his glasses. "You are right." Opening the drawer, he drew out a stapler.

Eyes widening, Grell almost ran before William caught his tie. "W-Will! I...Um...There's no need for dr-dramatics!"

"To think...I never thought I would hear you say those words," he said, pausing before taking a piece of paper. "Now hold still."

* * *

 

Grell moaned. He'd always loved his men a little rough...but this?

His hair was tangled, blood streaking down his nose. He let out a low whine, shaky hand touching the paper literally stapled to his forehead.

"Oooooowwwwwwwwwwwww..."

Adjusting his glasses, William held back a slight smirk at his work before retriving the scythe impaling the doll to the wall. "I hope that this lesson in paperwork shall increase your productivity in the future. You are free to do as you wish this evening. And remember, what you do while you are enjoying yourself shall decide whether or not there shall be a repeat lesson tomorrow morning. Good day, officer Sutcliff."

With a stiff bow, William opened the door to see a very shocked Ronald Knox standing there with wide eyes. He looked at Grell who was picking at the staple and then at William.

"Um...H-hey...boss..."

A pointed glare was thrown his way, and Ronald gulped, quickly turning and briskly walking down to his office down the hall.

With a triumphant sigh, William made his way back to his own office.

Sometimes his employees just needed a reminder on how to do paperwork...

* * *

 

When Grell had finally managed to pull the staple out of his forehead, he pouted and pulled out a mirror to see the damage. Just tons of blood, nothing too serious.

He giggled, taking out a cloth and dabbing away the red with a meticulous hand. Once finished, he threw away the tissue and put away the mirror. Standing, he looked at the paperwork with a smirk. Should he do it to avoid another painful lesson?

Hell no, of course! After all, he'd been slacking off the entire month just to get his supervisor's attention. Rolling his eyes, he put on his coat and waltzed out the door.

He was already looking forward to the strong man's lesson tomorrow morning~!


End file.
